


Geminids

by 64K



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stargazing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64K/pseuds/64K
Summary: There's no such thing as sleep deprivation, not when you're admiring shooting stars with your best friends.
Relationships: Ernest Greeves & Katrielle Layton, Ernest Greeves & Sherl O.C. Kholmes, Katrielle Layton & Ernest Greeves & Sherl O.C. Kholmes, Sherl O.C. Kholmes & Katrielle Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Geminids

"I told you this morning. If you wanted to watch a meteor shower that starts at four A.M, then you should've taken a Kat nap during the day." Sherl's looking at her, his eyes narrow with equal parts of disapproval and exhaustion. "But no, you wouldn't listen to this old dog."

"I wasn't tired then." Kat stifles a yawn, then pulls the blanket more tightly around her shoulders, ignoring Ernest's quiet yelp (yes, the blanket is for all three of them, but it's not her fault if it can't cover her and Ernest at the same time!). "And I couldn't sleep; that apple cider had to be stirred constantly for it to have the best possible flavour. And anyway, I'm _still_ not tired."

"Nonsense; anyone can see that you're nodding off. Tell her, Pinstripes."

Ernest doesn't respond, so Kat gives him a little nudge. He startles, flailing, and Kat briefly wonders if he's going to fall off the roof, or if he'll spill his apple cider all over the three of them. "What?" he says, finally regaining both his composure and his grip on his mug. "I, I didn't get that."

"Tell Kat that she shouldn't be staying up so late." Sherl snorts. "Or maybe _I_ should be telling _you_ that. You need sleep more than anyone else, with how much running around you do. You're going to be as tired as a dog in the morning."

"But I want to see the meteor shower!" Ernest's eyes light up. "Did you know that the Geminid meteor shower was a crucial plot device in Maverick D. Rector's fifth film, Revenge of the Star?"

It's funny, and maybe a little heartwarming, how excited he gets about his old movies. Perhaps listening to his story would be a good way to pass the time-and to keep herself awake. "Yes, Ernest," she says lightly. "But I'd like to hear more anyway; it's a nice way to pass the time. Snuggle up, Sherl. We're not going to bed until the shower starts."

Ernest smiles. "It would be my pleasure, Miss!"

"You two are ridiculous," sighs Sherl, but he climbs onto Kat's lap with less reluctance than Kat expected. She pulls a little corner of the blanket overtop of him, and generously lets Ernest take a little more of the blanket for himself.

It's nice, being together with them like this; hearing Ernest's excited voice rise and fall, having Sherl grumpily looking out for the two of them, and finally, seeing the lights streaking across the sky and hearing everyone's voices (even Sherl's!) gasping in awe. There's a liveliness between them, despite their mutual exhaustion. Finally, when the last light fades from the sky, the three of them pack up, heading back downstairs into the office and collapsing onto the first free sofa or chair that they see. Ernest falls asleep the instant that he hits the sofa, and Sherl doesn't take much longer. Kat smiles to herself, seeing them curled up together. She closes her eyes, a warm feeling in her chest.

She isn't lonely anymore; not when she's with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ten-line fic for the prompt "You're nodding off… hey, come on, you need sleep," but I got carried away! This is so cheesy, but I was excited to write for these characters for the first time; these three make me so happy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
